videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Mechikabura
Mechikabura (メチカブラ) is an ancient demon who appears as an antagonist in the Dragon Ball Series. A former candidate for the position of Supreme Kai of Time who was sealed in the Demon Realm, Mechikabura was the founder of the Dark Empire. Games *Dragon Ball Heroes *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Biography Dragon Ball Heroes Dark Demon Realm Saga After Demigra has been defeated, Towa uses the energy she had gathered to unseal Mechikabura, and the assembled Time Breakers all quickly bow to him.Dragon Ball Heroes - 魔神ドミグラ編 Ending Dark Empire Saga Mechikabura orders the creation of the Dark Dragon Balls, so that his youth can be restored, but they scatter through spacetime before they can be used.Dragon Ball Heroes - Introduction to the Dark Empire Saga Mechikabura decides to personally oversee the acquisition of the fourth Dark Dragon Ball, possessed by Xeno Turles, and so he travels in his ship with his two henchmen Demon God Salsa and the Dark-Masked King to Earth in the era where the Tree of Might was planted. The Time Patrol arrive in the era and defeat Salsa and the Dark-Masked King, so Mechikabura decides to fight the group personally alongside the duo.Dragon Ball Heroes - Advent of Mechikabura Saga Mission 6 He finds the Time Patrol tougher than anticipated, and decides to withdraw. After all seven Dark Dragon Balls have been gathered by the Dark Empire, Mechikabura summons Dark Shenron atop Mechikabura's Tower.Dragon Ball Heroes - Dark Broly Saga Mission 11 Ending He wishes for eternal youth, but the size of his former power means it takes Dark Shenron a long time to complete the wishDragon Ball Heroes - Mechikabura Revival Saga, so the Demon Gods and Mira engage the Time Patrol in battle to allow Dark Shenron to complete the wish. The Demon Gods are defeated, even after Mechikabura revives them to fight the Time Patrol as a groupDragon Ball Heroes - Mechikabura Revival Saga Mission 8 and so the Time Patrol attempt to take down Dark Shenron before the wish can be finished. Alongside Mira (Towa absorbed) and Demon God Dabura, Mechikabura battles Xeno Trunks, the Supreme Kai of Time (who has unleashed the power of time) and their allies to stop them from taking down Dark Shenron.Dragon Ball Heroes - Mechikabura Revival Saga Mission 9 They are successful in holding them off long enough, and Mechikabura is returned to his prime. Mechikabura demonstrates his new power by easily knocking away the Supreme Kai of Time and Xeno Trunks when they try to attack him. Seeing that they have no chance against Mechikabura, the Supreme Kai of Time releases all of the "Power of Time" on him to seal him alongside the rest of the Demon Realm inside the Time Labyrinth. Dark King Mechikabura Saga As the battle between the Time Patrol and the Demigra Army concludes, Mechikabura - having escaped from the Time Labyrinth and brainwashed the Supreme Kai of Time - appears from a portal.Dragon Ball Heroes - 魔神ドミグラ 強襲編 Ending He sends out his underlings, having granted them an enhanced version of their Demon God form, and provides some of his own energy for Towa's experiment Fin.Dragon Ball Heroes - 魔神降臨編 Mission 5 Mechikabura then returns to his tower with the Supreme Kai of Time, using her 'time power' to create a Chaos Ball with which to destroy space-time. He manages to create the Chaos Ball, and summons Dark Shenron to use it. The Time Patrol reach him and attempt to stop him, but Mechikabura is able to force them to retreat.Dragon Ball Heroes - メチカブラのカオス城編 Mission 10 After Dark Shenron successfully uses the Chaos Ball and destroys space-timeDragon Ball Heroes - 闇の中の死闘編 Intro, Mechikabura directs the Dark Empire to attack the Time Nest to prevent Tokitoki from undoing the damage. On Towa's request, he travels to Shirogame and watches as Fin achieves his Ultimate Evolution.Dragon Ball Heroes - 闇の中の死闘編 Mission 4 Later he is confronted by Xeno Trunks, who has become a Super Saiyan God. After achieving his Time Power Unleashed state by absorbing a black hole full of time energy Mechikabura entraps everything within his black hole.Dragon Ball Heroes - 闇の中の死闘編 Mission 7 He then forces Shroom and Salsa to take on their true forms to battle Xeno Bardock and Xeno King Vegeta even though it will cost them their lives.Dragon Ball Heroes - 暗黒決戦編 Mission 5 Mechikabura proceeds to battle the combined forces of the Time Patrol, Roberu and the rogue Dark Empire members.Dragon Ball Heroes - 暗黒決戦編 Mission 8 Xeno Trunks, his Key Sword having been fully charged by the Supreme Kai of Time, Tokitoki and Demigra, is able to seal Mechikabura's Time Power Unleashed form, allowing Xeno Vegito to further beat him back to his base state. Xeno Trunks hits him with the Key Sword once more, which seals his eternal youth, weakening him enough to allow Chronoa to seal him away in the Labyrinth of Light.Dragon Ball Heroes - 暗黒決戦編 Mission 10 Dragon Ball Heroes Super Attacks Dark King *Darkness Judgment Time Power Unleashed *Darkness Execution Cards *SH4-SEC *SH8-61 *UM9-SEC3 (Dark King) *UM11-47 (Dark King) *UM12-DCP9 (Dark King) *UM12-SEC2 (Time Power Unleashed) *PBBS2-13 *PBBS7-08 (Dark King) *UVPJ-48 (Dark King) Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Abilities *Dark Shenron Summon *Dimensional Despot *Lord of the Dark Empire Cards *SH4-SEC *SH8-61 *PBBS2-13 Levels Story Mode *Final Clash with the Demon Gods Arcade Mode *Advent of Mechikabura Saga Mission 6 *Mechikabura Revival Saga Mission 9 Gallery Dragon Ball Heroes Trailers - SH1 - Mechikabura.png|Dragon Ball Heroes - SH1 Trailer Dragon Ball Heroes Trailers - SH4 - Mechikabura.png|Dragon Ball Heroes - SH4 Trailer Dragon Ball Heroes Trailers - SH8 - Mechikabura.png|Dragon Ball Heroes - SH8 Trailer Dragon Ball Heroes Trailers - UM7 - Mechikabura 1.png|Dragon Ball Heroes - UM7 Trailer Dragon Ball Heroes Trailers - UM7 - Mechikabura 2.png|Dragon Ball Heroes - UM7 Trailer Dragon Ball Heroes Trailers - UM11 - Mechikabura.png|Dragon Ball Heroes - UM11 Trailer Dragon Ball Heroes Trailers - UM12 - Mechikabura and Allies 1.png|Dragon Ball Heroes - UM12 Trailer Dragon Ball Heroes Trailers - UM12 - Mechikabura.png|Dragon Ball Heroes - UM12 Trailer Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Card - SH4-SEC.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Card - SH4-SEC Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Card - SH8-61.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Card - SH8-61 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Card - PBBS2-13.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Card - PBBS2-13 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Mechikabura.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Mechikabura (Young).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon (Young) Unused Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Mechikabura 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Art - Mechikabura 1 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Mechikabura 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Art - Mechikabura 2 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Bosses Category:Arcade Bosses Category:Switch Bosses Category:PC Bosses Category:Brainwashers Category:Characters with Dialogue Category:Demons Category:Kings Category:Magic Users Category:Main Antagonists Category:Royalty Category:Time Travellers